


Date with Death

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Desire, Fate & Destiny, First Time, Gambling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Harvey meets a beautiful stranger. But before he can find out who exactly he is, he disappears. When they cross paths hours later in Atlantic City, secrets are revealed and Harvey gets to play the hand of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to take a break, but how can I resist. Stranger than fiction? It just screamed something eerie and magical- tickling me in all the right places. Of course I just recently got into Sherlock and you might find it has filtered its way into this as well. - My bad.
> 
> So this my loose Marvey twist interpretation of The Appointment in Samarra- blended with the season 2 episode All In

Harvey is used to the hustle and bustle that comes with living and working in one of the nation's busiest cities. The streets are filled with too many people, too many sights and sounds and way too many smells. But hey, if you want to live in New York, you put up with it. For the most part, Harvey ignores it all, often seeking and finding refuge within the glass walls of his office or the ones of his high rise condo. But today, even the hallways of PSL are filled with an enormous number of people. Curious, he stops one of the junior associates to ask what is going on. 

“Some man fell over and died after his meeting, he was old though so..well,” the youngster shrugs.

 _Kids_ , Harvey thinks.

He retreats to his office and closes his door. It may not cut down on the amount of people, but it will decrease the noise level that seems to have reached fever pitch due to the unfortunate event. It's not often that something warrants his undivided attention and even more rare does some ** _one_**. But tonight as he looks up from his desk, for some reason he can't name, Harvey finds himself captivated by the sight of someone. A man, gliding easily in the crowd, has captured his attention. In a room full of strangers, the man stood out, and Harvey found he could not look away. As if noticing Harvey’s stare, the man turns towards him and Harvey feels his whole world tilt as eyes that sparkled like blue diamonds meet his own.

A lick of fear creeps up Harvey’s spine, as the eyes seem to widen in recognition, or maybe surprise. A sense of dread fills Harvey as the young man alters course and starts to walk towards Harvey’s door. The man looks like an Angel. With blond hair, creamy pale skin, in a well-fitted suit tailor-made for his lithe frame despite the horrendous skinny tie. Nothing about him screams dubious intent, but still there is something about this mysterious stranger gives him pause. Harvey glances at the direction of Donna’s desk. Noticing it is empty- he frowns. The stranger pulls open Harvey’s door and leans against it, not quite entering the office. Never one to back down from a fight, Harvey speaks first.

“Can I help you?” he asks, his voice bleeding confidence he does not feel.

“No, thank you but my work here is done. I was actually on my way out. But then I saw you and thought I would come and say hi.”

The stranger crosses the threshold letting the door close behind him and the oxygen goes out of the room. If Harvey believed in things that went bump in the night, he would swear the Devil himself just walked into his office. Harvey stands.

“I gotta say, I’m kinda shocked to see you here,,” the man continues, moving slowly towards Harvey’s desk.

The stranger’s voice reminds Harvey of warm honey and it short circuits his brain for an instant. There is a slight mischievous gleam his eyes, and Harvey can do nothing but stare, captivated by the man now standing in front of him. Heat pools in Harvey’s gut and for a moment, his fear is forgotten. But instinct reminds him to be wary; warns him that there is something dangerous about the man now standing in front of him- no matter how innocent-looking he is. Although another part of him, somewhere further south, if the twitching in his pants were to have a say, thinks if given the chance he would gladly give the gorgeous man anything he wanted. 

“Anything?” the stranger asks, as if reading Harvey’s thoughts.

Harvey is about to answer when his phone rings, breaking the spell.

“You better get that, it could be important,” the stranger smirks.

“That's why I have Donna,” Harvey snaps back. “Now are you going to tell me who you are and why you're in my office?”

“Like I said, dude. I was just passing by. I’m no one you need to worry about, at least for now. But since you asked, you can call me Mike.”

The ringing finally ceases but is immediately followed by Donna’s voice coming across the intercom.

“Jessica’s on the line for you, Harvey.”

“Told you it was important,” looking all smug.

“Don't call me dude.” Harvey waits a beat before looking down briefly to grab the phone.

“Jessica, can I call you right…” When Harvey looks back up his voice falters. The beautiful stranger is gone.

Harvey scans his office. _He only looked away for a second,_ he tells himself. No one moves that fast; no one.

_“See you soon, Harvey.”_

The honey laden voice comes across as a whisper on the very air itself. It tickles Harvey’s ear and sends a shiver down his spine. Harvey feels dizzy, his brain going into spasms trying to make sense of what just happened. Jessica yelling at him through the phone brings him back out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I’m here. …… Of course, I am listening,” he answers gruffly, while continuing to look around his office wide eyed.

“What? Tonight? Yes, I’ll be there,” he sighs before hanging up and calling Donna.

“Donna. Did you see where that guy went?”

“What guy?” she asks curious.

“You know. The one that was in my office,” he answers, suddenly fearing the next words out of her mouth.

“Harvey, I didn't see anyone in your office but you. I just got back from getting the scoop on what happened. By the time I reached my desk, your line was ringing. And since you couldn't be bothered to answer it, I did.”

“That is what I pay you for, isn't it?” he quips.

“No. You pay me to keep Louis away, and Jessica off your ass. Answering your phone is a courtesy I bestow on you when I desire.”

“Alright then. How about you desire to make me some travel plans. I'm going to need to drive to Atlantic City. Jessica needs me to deal with a client. Think you can bestow that while I go home and pack.”

“Please, and I won't even break a nail.”

Harvey hangs up and grabs his jacket and briefcase before walking out the door. He can still hear “Mike’s” voice in his head. _See you soon._

 

Six hours later, Harvey has checked in, unpacked, showered and is decked out in one of his favorite suits. He has an hour before he is to meet his client. But while he’s here, he might as well play a few hands. Reading casinos is a lot like reading people. Identify the right players and maximize the odds of winning. He avoids the college partiers that are basically here for the free booze, moves through the sea of slot stalkers, who can sit for hours giving away their money one pull at a time, until he finally reaches his destination- the card tables. Gambling with cards takes skill. A skill Harvey is very comfortable with. By the time his hour is through Harvey is up a few hundred. Tipping the dealer, he goes off to take care of business.

Unfortunately, that doesn't go as well. His client was in more trouble than he was worth. Supposedly his company is in shambles and the mafia is after him for money he “borrowed”. After instructing Thomas to return to his room, Harvey heads back to the tables to try and save not only his client’s company, but now his own. And that’s when things get weird. After a few hands, the air seems to shift. One by one, each of the players at the table gets up and leaves. Harvey’s eyes flick up to the dealer, who seems to be waiting for something. Harvey feels it then, a strange unnatural sense of Deja vu.

“So nice to see you again. I would say I was surprised, but I would be lying.”

Harvey recognizes the voice instantly. He looks up to see his (wait, when did he become his) beautiful stranger Mike walking up to the table, like an East wind ready to pounce. Tonight, his long limbs and sparkling blue eyes are dressed in a gorgeous tuxedo. Harvey is once again reduced to staring, while his cock jumps to attention.

“You,” he breathes.

“Hello Harvey.”

“What are you doing…?”

“Doing here? Isn't it obvious?”

“Nothing about you is obvious.”

“You make it sound like that's a bad thing,” he says flirtatiously.

Harvey wishes he could say that it was, because somewhere he knows it is. But all he can think about is the rampant desire flowing through his veins. Lust can mask many things. And right now it is clouding his thoughts and coating his tongue. All Harvey can think of is the gorgeous man sitting in front of him, and all the filthy things he would love to do to him. He licks his lips.

“How filthy?” Mike asks, apparently reading Harvey’s unspoken thoughts.

“It’s rude to intrude on people’s thoughts,” Harvey chides.

“Sorry. Would it make it better if I told you that I want that too?”

“Possibly,” Harvey smirks. “Tell you what. How about when my work is done, we take this conversation someplace more...private,” he purrs raking his eyes up and down Mike’s frame.

“You do like to live on the edge, don't you?” Mike smiles.

“What can I say; when I see something I want…” Harvey lets the conversation drift.

“And do you? Want, that is?” Mike’s eyes are hooded, and Harvey can see that same desire reflected in them.

“I thought I made that clear.”

Mike places his hand gently on Harvey’s neck before bending down to speak in his ear.

“I want the same thing,” he whispers huskily. Harvey shivers. “But unfortunately, that is not why I am here,” he finishes, before he leans back up.

“Oh? Are you sure about that?” Harvey glances at Mike’s crotch. “Because the tent in your pants says otherwise,” he smirks.

“Trust me, if I had the chance, I would rather spend a thousand nights with you. But that is not our destiny.”

“Destiny? A thousand nights? Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you? I am talking a night where anything goes and when we wake- up going our separate ways. Completely and utterly, satisfied.”

“Like I said, I would like that, but that’s not why I am here.”

“Alright then, hot shot. Why don't you tell me why you are here?”

“I’m here to take your life, Harvey.”

Harvey chokes on his own spit, laughing. “You don't say.”

“Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Death.”

“That's got to be the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

Mike snaps his fingers and the whole casino goes quiet. Gone is the clanging of slot machines, the myriad of voices. Harvey frowns, looking around- no one is moving. It's as if someone hit the pause button on live tv. Everything and everyone is suspended. He looks back into the blue eyes watching him curiously.

“What the…” Harvey pants, his breathing growing slightly erratic.

“Not lying. I truly, truly am Death,” Mike says sadly. “Though if it makes you feel any better, right now, I wish I was anything else but that.”

“But, how? Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Hell yes, it matters,” Harvey barks.

“Your friend, the one you are desperate to save. He is in over his head.”

“He is not my friend, he is my client.”

“If you say so. But right now your client is in the elevator on his way back down and not in his room. I’m not going to sit here and tell you how this all goes down; even I am not that cruel. But you can't outrun fate.”

“I don't believe in fate. There has to be another way!”

“Trust me, if there was, I would take it, for you. But I know there isn’t so …”

“I'm not going down without a fight,” Harvey interrupts, glancing around. All the while trying to find one of the 146 ways to talk his way out of this.

“I'm sorry, Harvey.”

Harvey hates the fact he can hear the sincerity in Mike’s voice. He can't give up. He needs to stay mad, needs to find a way out of this. Nowhere at Harvard law did they teach how to bargain for your life. But that doesn't mean he isn't willing to try. Sometimes life is stranger than fiction. _Roll with it_ , Harvey tells himself.

“I have an offer,” he states strongly. “One hand, one chance.”

“What?” Mike asks, genuinely surprised.

“We play one hand. You and me; no one else.” _This has got to be the craziest bet you have ever made in your life,_ his brain tells him. “If you win, I die. If I win, we both live.

“I thought he wasn't your friend?”

“Do we have a deal or not?” Harvey grits out.

“No. You can't wager for someone else’s soul, Harvey. Life and death doesn't work that way. It’s shitty and unfair, but it is what it is.”

Harvey flinches. He doesn't lose; he refuses to lose. He didn't earn the reputation for being the best closer in New York by giving in, no matter the odds.

“New deal. If I win, he lives tonight. You can take him any other time, but not tonight.”

“You're pretty confident in yourself, aren't you?”

“Damn straight.”

"Lawyers," Mike sighs, apparently thinking it over. A heartbeat or two later, a soft smile ghosts over Mike's lips before he speaks again.

“Counteroffer?”

“I’m listening.”

“I win; I do what I came to do. If you win, you get to do everything you want to me, and I you. And trust me, if it comes to that, I plan on undoing you every way possible,” Mike finishes.

Harvey gasps and his eyes grow wide, his cock pulsing in his pants. The answer slips from his lips before he can stop himself.

“Deal.”

Mike slowly walks around the table, and whispers in the still frozen in time dealer’s ear. The dealer blinks a second and moves a few steps over before freezing once again.

“Cut the cards.”

~~~

When Harvey wakes the next morning, he is sore; sorer than he can ever remember. He is absolutely sure he has bruises all over his body, as in everywhere. He can’t wait to see them.  

“You play a mean hand of poker, Mr. Specter,” comes the voice Harvey knows he will be dreaming about forever. Visions of last night flash before his closed eyelids. The thought makes him smile. He pulls Mike in closer, enjoying their shared heat and entangled limbs.

“What are you thinking about?” 

“You. And how I wish…” Harvey starts.

“What do you wish?” Mike asks, lifting his head to catch Harvey’s gaze.

“Honestly? I wish we could stay here forever. Maybe, I want those thousand nights after all.”

“That wasn't the deal,” Mike replies, smiling. “But...,” he pauses. “I’ll play you for it.”

Harvey kisses Mike like his life depends on it, but pulls away when a thought occurs to him.

“Mike, when you came up to me back at the firm. You said you were surprised to see me there. Why?

“Because Harvey, I had a date with you here, in Atlantic City.”

Mike covers Harvey's body with his own and neither of them thinks about anything after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my girls- @novemberhush and @writing2reachyou for helping me Marvey it a bit more. And blast you both for getting me hooked on Sherlock! ;)
> 
> Love you both!


End file.
